Johnny Sorrow (New Earth)
''Secret Origins of Super-Villains 80-Page Giant'' #1/6 .]] Injustice Society Almost 60 years later, Sorrow recruited Geomancer, Count Vertigo, Blackbriar Thorn, Killer Wasp, the second Icicle and the new Tigress into a new Injustice Society which proceeded to attack the JSA's headquarters. Though the non-superpowered Wildcat managed to fend off the team by himself, Johnny Sorrow escaped again, this time with the King of Tears, and the rest of the team (except Blackbriar Thorn, who was shattered into wooden splinters after a several-story fall). Soon after, the Injustice Society returned, adding Black Adam, Shiv, Rival, and the Thinker, (reconstituted as a disembodied hologram living within the JSA computer) to their ranks. A battle with Dr. Mid-Nite, Black Canary and Sand left Killer Wasp and Geomancer defeated and the Scarab dead. Johnny Sorrow used the Scarab's body to return the King of Tears to the world, then took Sand and vanished. -#18 Though he had been exposed to Sorrow's face, Doctor Mid-Nite survived the vision due to his blindness, and was able to defeat Sorrow by showing the latter an image of his own face. Sorrow froze, and Jay Garrick destroyed him with the help of Black Adam, who, in a startling change of heart, had recruited the new Spectre to the team's aid. Though the Spectre defeated the King of Tears in a desperate attempt to save the world, he was destroyed. -#20 Virtue and Vice Despite his apparent destruction, Johnny Sorrow returned alongside Despero, and attacked the wizard Shazam and the Rock of Eternity. Sorrow managed to freeze Shazam, who had been left with reduced powers due to the simultaneous use of his magic by Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Black Adam and CM3. While Despero took control of Lex Luthor's body, Sorrow freed the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man (Pride, Envy, Greed, Anger Sloth, Lust, Gluttony), and bound each of them to members of the JLA and JSA. The reserves of the JSA and JLA came to the rescue, successfully freeing Batman and Captain Marvel. After Shazam's lightning was restored to him, the demons were exorcised from the heroes, the Green Lanterns captured Sorrow, and Luthor was rid of Despero's control after being exposed to Sorrow's face. Honor Among Thieves Once more banished from the Earthly plane, Johnny Sorrow sought another way back, and found one in the addled mind of the Wizard. At Johnny Sorrow's behest, the Wizard gathered various members of the Injustice Society to retrieve the Cosmic Key from the JSA's headquarters. After the Ragdoll was sacrificed after an attempt to betray the team and steal the Key for his own use, Sorrow was restored to Earth. Johnny then declared the Injustice Society back in business, and made it quite clear that none of its members have any choice in the matter. -#7 Stargirl Saga In an attempt to become human again, Johnny Sorrow tried to do so by making Stargirl fall in love with him. Johnny initially used Icicle to hire several super-villains to defeat the JSA members but not to harm Stargirl. They failed and most of the villains were imprisoned. -#33 Later, Johnny Sorrow hired Arthur Pemberton and his Strike Force to kidnap Stargirl. Arthur succeeded but when he double crossed Sorrow by increasing the fees, Sorrow and his Injustice Society attacked Arthur but the JSA All-Stars came in and saved Stargirl from both the Injustice Society and Arthur Pemberton's Strike Force. Johnny Sorrow, in his final attempt, killed Killer Wasp and used his heart to bring the King of Tears to Earth. Stargirl surrendered herself to Sorrow believing his promise to remove the King of Tears from Earth. Sorrows then brought her to the Subtle Realms to make Stargirl love him. Disguised as Atom Smasher, Sorrow partially succeeded when Stargirl believing him to be Albert, gave him a true loves kiss, and was now becoming human again. However, in order to complete his transformation, he has to kill Stargirl with a special dagger which he failed when Sandman arrived in the Subtle Realms. Johnny was defeated by the JSA All-Stars team and King Chimera who used his illusion powers to show Johnny his own face. Dying, Johnny Sorrow told the JSA All-Stars to kill the King of Tears using the same dagger and stabbing it at the heart of the King of Tears, and the dagger can only be used by an innocent, referring to Stargirl. Stargirl succeeded and the JSA All-Stars returned to Earth. It is still unknown if he truly died in the Subtle Realms. | Powers = * : Following his first trip to the abyssal planes his face was horribly (and mystically) disfigured, causing death to anyone who gazed upon it. However, this ability has been known to have various effects on other. With the wizard Shazam, Johnny's face caused him to become stone, and for Captain Atom, it caused him to explode and likely quantum leap in time. ** : Sorrow is intangible, but can become solid and must in order to remove his mask. Once solid, he cannot become intangible again until the mask is replaced. While tangible, he can be hurt by physical force as well as matter manipulation. ** ** ** : He was able to bend energy attacks coming at him together causing an explosion. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He also once proved vulnerable to a recorded image of his own face, which briefly solidified and paralyzed him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Johnny Sorrow | Links = }} Category:Injustice Society members Category:Criminals Category:Actors